


Red Snow Falls

by Katrandom



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Drabbles, F/F, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Romance, fairytale world
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 14:21:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13319973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katrandom/pseuds/Katrandom
Summary: A little tumblr series I do sometimes cus I like fairytales and shitFocuses on Jack and Gabriel.





	1. From Blood

**Author's Note:**

> A little tumblr series I do sometimes cus I like fairytales and shit
> 
> Focuses on Jack and Gabriel.

“Gabriel!” Jack called again, his throat was raw and stinging from the hours he’d already spent in the frozen woods, “Gabriel, where are you?”

The knight growled in frustration before kicking his mount back up into a trot, the prince continued to vex him even while being miles away. The bear rumbled as he obeyed Jack’s commands and quickened his pace in hopes of getting home faster and going back to sleep by the fire.

“I’m sorry, Reinhardt,” Jack said, patting the bear’s shoulder before straightening up to continue calling for the lost prince.

“Gabri-,” He started, only to be cut off by something hitting him in the side and knocking him into the snow. Reinhardt rounded on their attacker but barely managed to let out a roar before going silent.

“Look what we have here,” came an annoyingly familiar voice from above him, “The dryad knight and his silly bear. Aren’t you a little far from your tree?”

“Moira,” Jack growled through his teeth as he hoisted himself from the snow, “Should have known you were involved. I told Gabriel not to trust you.”

“Oh, we’re all very aware of how well the prince likes to be told what to do, especially by you,” the changeling sneered as she stepped forward, “Such a convenient flaw.”

Slowly, Jack raised his arm to grab the handle of his broad sword, “Where have you taken him?”

“Is that concern I hear in your voice?” Moira laughed as she drew her rapier, “The unfeeling royal guard is worried about his charge? How interesting! Too bad the brat isn’t here to see his babysitter get slaughtered on his behalf.”

“Gabriel may be difficult but he is a capable young man,” he yelled, quickly sliding his sword from his back and making a swing at the changeling, “Do not speak of him as an infant.”

Moira cackled before vanishing and reappearing close to Jack. The knight had no time to process as she drove her rapier through his frosted chest plate and out of his back.

“You always were a fool, Jack,” She hissed into his ear, “Trusting the Valkyrie over me? And after all we’ve been through? That really stings.”

Jack grunted as he was forced to take a step back, “You’re not the child I befriended in the woods,” he wheezed, “You’re just the fae that drug her through your godforsaken fairy ring!”

Moira screamed and drove him further back, “You know nothing of what happened to me! You left me and attached to that horrible, ungrateful man!”

The sound of Jack’s body hitting the ground was nothing but a soft thump in the forest accented by the drag of metal on metal. Blood began to stain the snow.

“I will find him,” Jack whispered, the area around his wound was beginning to petrify and turn white, “And I will save the both of you.”

Moira snorted and turned away, “You can’t even save yourself.”


	2. Shadows on Water

“Where is he?” Gabriel whined as he paced back and forth by the window. Ana sat demurely on the chair and looked far more concerned with how her fur looked rather than the prince’s smoking form.

With an exasperated huff, he finally flopped onto the sofa and buried his face in the cushions. The whole point of this was to get Jack to come after him, and finally get away from those nosey courtesans so they could relax but now his personal knight was missing in action.

Maybe Jack didn’t care after all….

“Somebody looks like they’re having fun,” said Olivia and she rose from the sofa’s shadow, Ana gave a warning growl before jumping from her perch to stalk to a better vantage point.

“He’s supposed to be here already,” Gabriel said before his cousin flopped onto his stomach, “Ow, get off- Jack has managed to catch me before I even make it out of the castle gates but now that I want him to find me he’s taking forever.”

“I guess Moira is better than we thought,” Olivia smirked as she leaned against the back of the sofa, “I saw Satya coming over the hill so my stint as a captive noble is almost over.”

“What?” Gabriel barked, “The river nymph? You can get her to come after you but I can’t get Jack, who has actually shown me more than passing interest, to walk three miles to get me?”

“Tough break. I’m sure he’s coming, it just takes a little longer for some people to realize what they’re missing” she said as the entrance door flung open followed by the sound of bare feet running on flagstone, “Satya!” Olivia cried as the nymph burst into the room and tackled the pair.

Gabriel wraithed out from under the two and retreated to the corner with Ana as the nymph began blubbering in a strange fae language and curled herself against Olivia as tight as she could.

A pang of jealousy went through the prince before glancing out into the winter landscape and waiting for the golden dryad to come.


	3. Heaven's Hill

Jack was mildly annoyed as he crawled from the roots of his tree and glared at the geese sitting on pond. He thought Jesse had finally gotten rid of them but here they were once more, crowding his ducks into the reeds.

He growled before clapping the dirt off his hands and surveying his hill, the gardens were flourishing with the help of the stone construct, Bastion, and the twin monk statue that rested in the flower bed. Mulch crunched under Jack’s feet as he wandered the paths in search of one of his daughters.

“Angela?” He called, stopping in an area of low lying foliage.

Sure enough, a head of gold popped up from behind a lilac bush, “Hold on!” she called before dropping back down.

Jack tried to conceal his grin as the Jackal girl from the temple jumped up from behind the bush and turned red before being shooed towards her home by Angela. She wasted no time in pulling her shirt down before taking off at a dead run.

“I can explain,” Angela started as he stumbled through the bushes.

“I don’t want to know,” Jack laughed as they started back towards the massive oak tree. The leaves swayed gently in the light spring breeze, a huge juxtapose to the frozen woods that lay at the bottom of the hill and even to the sweltering summer palace that he guarded.

“Why are you back?” Angela asked as she sat down on the swing hanging near the garden fence, “And why are you in a new form? Did something happen?”

“Moira,” he grimaced, taking a seat next to her, “She managed to catch me by Surprise at the edge of the Frostfern Amphitheater.”

“What were you doing over there?” Angela asked as she readjusted her wings behind her.

Jack groaned, “Gabriel managed to get past me with some help and left a ‘clue’ to where he was. Evidently he still thinks his life is a game and now I’m down another avatar.”

“Well… at least you look young again, that last one was, what? Fifty years old?” she teased, brushing the blond hair at his temple that had once been silver with age, “But where does Moira come in? I thought she should have died years ago? Unless…”

“She’s a changeling,” Jack growled as he sprung up from the swing, “And for some reason she’s going after the fucking Prince of Smoke because she jealous that I’m babysitting him instead of her now. I think after this I’m just going to come home and stay put for a couple hundred years until something interesting happens.”

Angela watched as he stomped around before going back to the tree to summon his armor back from his avatar along with Winston. Jack could be so dense sometimes.

“I’ll be back by the end of the week,” Jack yelled as Winston shifted up into the form of a horse and started into a gallop, “Make sure Lena comes home!”

Angela laughed at the notion of getting the pixie to stay put as Jack disappeared down the of the hill before turning to see Fareeha’s ears poking over the fence.

If only Jack could understand that he was capable of receiving love for just being himself, she mused as the Jackal jumped the fence to join her on the swing.

He could be happy.

**Author's Note:**

> [Katrandomwrites](https://katrandomwrites.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
